


Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans

by turtlelizzard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelizzard/pseuds/turtlelizzard
Summary: Remus accidentaly tells everyone he is dating Sirius while eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betambi/gifts).



Sirius sat next to Remus as he always did. He gently brushed his fingers against Remus’ which made the taller one smile sheepishly. They’ve been dating for some time now, but they still haven’t told anyone yet. It was their little secret that they treasured more than anything.  
“Where have you been?” James’ voice took Sirius out of his thoughts. “We were waiting for you.” The blame in his words was just a joke but Sirius knew he still owed them an explanation.  
“McGonagall held me up for at least fifteen minutes!” Peter laughed and Remus raised his eyebrows.  
“And why did she do that?”  
“Apparently because I messed up my homework, who cares anyways.” Sirius shrugged and James took a mysterious looking box out of his bag.  
“So here it is, guys.” he said in very posh voice that made Peter laugh.  
“Don’t act like it’s the most valuable thing ever! It’s just some sweets.” James gasped and put his hand on his heart.  
“How could you…” Peter was crying on the floor but Sirius kept straight face.  
“I thought our friendship was the most valuable thing ever! Now you’ve hurt my feelings, James!” Remus couldn’t help but smile. They were almost adults but still acted so childishly.  
“But look at this.” James said in very serious voice – like the box really meant more to him than Sirius. He opened the box and Peter laughed again – it was full of Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.  
“Who wants to go first?”

It was beautiful afternoon. The sun shined brightly and the light drew beautiful patterns on the lake. James looked at Lily, who was reading a book under a tree, from time to time and he couldn’t help but smile at her.   
Sirius changed his position so he could hold Remus’ hand and everything had this nice sentimental vibe.

“What flavour is it?” asked James playfully when he saw Peter’s disgusted face.  
“It’s vomit.” Peter spat it out and James laughed.  
“There are worse flavours.” he reminded his friend and took one green bean for himself. “Oh yeah! I got an apple!”  
“You’re so lucky!” said Peter jealously. Then it was Remus’ turn. He took one that was oddly white and threw it into his mouth. They all watched him closely but it didn’t look like he hated it.  
“Oh don’t tell me you got good one too! What does it taste like?” asked James immediately and Remus answered without hesitation.  
“Like cum.” Silence filled the air. Sirius had to stop himself from laughing when he saw the boy’s faces.  
“How would you know what does cum taste like?” asked Peter all confused but James looked at Sirius. Then back at Remus and then at their position. Now he realized why Sirius had his hand behind his back the whole time. Remus’ face was bright red when he realized what he had done.  
“You swallowed it!” said James too loudly with dorkish grin on his face.  
“I mean- ehm…” Remus felt so embarrassed, but Sirius just laughed softly.  
“Don’t worry love, they would figure it out sooner or later anyways.” he said lovingly and kissed Remus on the corner of his mouth.  
It seemed like Peter’s eyes could fall out any second but James was grinning widely.  
“I knew something was up! I knew it!” he roared and then hugged his friends tightly. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked without any blame and Remus hid his red face in the crook of Sirius’ neck.  
“There was never any perfect moment, you know?” James just laughed and poked Remus’ ribs.  
“This was perfect! Oh I can’t wait for the day I’ll tell your children this story!” Remus still couldn’t feel not embarrassed but at the same time James’ words warmed his heart. He was ok with them being together – but of course James would be ok with that. He was the best friend they could ever wish for.


End file.
